The Secretly Dominant Canadian
by Escaping Life's Realities
Summary: "Sure, outside the bedroom Canada was meek and quiet. Inside the bedroom he took control, and Prussia had no issue being on the receiving end of it. It only took him a few minutes to become putty into the secretly dominant man's hands. " CanPru. Notice: Chapters 1 - 3 are being edited, the final chapter will be posted once that is complete. No major changes though!
1. Don't Act

**The Secretly Dominant Canadian:  
****Published: October 7th, 2013  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia  
****Word Count: ~1018 (Not counting Author's notes)**

******Chapter 1 out of 2+:**

* * *

Sure, outside the bedroom Canada was meek and quiet. Inside the bedroom he took control, and Prussia had no issue being on the receiving end of it. It only took him a few minutes to become putty into the secretly dominant man's hands. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone, and he almost always tried to put up a show as though he was trying to fight for dominance.

"Gil, today I don't want you to do anything, okay?" Matthew said, looking straight into the scarlet-eyes of the man he was pinning down to the bed.

"Okay Birdie," he answered, not quite sure where the other man was going, but liking it anyway.

Matthew put a finger over the pinned man's lips, "I mean anything, that includes talking. I want to hear the lovely sounds you make when you aren't talking, so no words. Unless you're screaming my name of course."

Gilbert nodded, eyes wide.

"Good," the Canadian said, claiming the other nations lips.

Prussia lost all will to try to dominate Matthew when the other growled into the kiss, forcing his tongue into the albino's mouth, exploring the wet cavern passionately and relentlessly. Moaning into the kiss, Gilbert almost lost it when Matthew started sucking on his tongue. The slight whimpering sound he made when Canada broke the kiss was unawesome enough for him to try to muffle any other sound his traitorous mouth made while Matthew started to assault his neck, biting, sucking, and licking.

Noticing the albino's attempts to keep silent, Matthew licked his way up Gilbert's ear, and said, with his voice slightly deeper from lust, "Gil, the next time you keep yourself from moaning for me you'll regret it, okay?"

That comment turned the albino on even more, and the pain of his jeans chafing against his arousal increased. Not just because of what the Canadian said, but that he knew Canada meant every word of it, even if it he still said it in his usual soft tone.

Prussia moaned as Matthew nipped at the shell of his ear as his knowing hands ghosted over the pale-skinned man's chest, his every touch causing him to tremble and almost beg for more, but he didn't want to find out what Canada had threatened. If he was lucky, Matthew would bring out _The Box_, if he was unlucky, Matthew would just stop, tie the Prussian to the bed and leave him there (it had happened before).

Going back to reclaim the moaning lips, he started the kiss as slowly an sweetly, licking and nibbling on the albino's bottom lip. Giving the order in the form of a question, knowing that Gilbert knew that one way or another Matthew was getting his tongue in the Prussian's mouth. However, Gilbert was going to go for one last defiance, taking what the Canadian had said literally, and chose to not open his mouth.

Noticing the mischief in Gilbert's eyes, Matthew growled again, not wanting to waste his time forcing his tongue into the Prussian's mouth _again_, and he wanted to show Gilbert that he was the one leading, and that the albino was the one expected follow. He pulled back from the kiss, eyes scolding the man below him, but since the man had not technically disobeyed, he couldn't punish him. Yet.

Gilbert's eyes widened when the Canadian pulled back, surprised, and slightly concerned for his own well-being. It was in this time of deep thought, filled with the fight or flight response, that he didn't realize his shirt was discarded, to somewhere in the room where it didn't interfere anymore, until he felt his nipple being tweaked, _hard. _Voicing a sound that was a combination of a moan and a gasp, his mouth opened, and Matthew took that as an invitation to invade.

He wasn't going to go sweet and gentle at all this time, he wanted his lover begging for more, and eventually begging for release.

He quickly tilted the ruby-eyed man's head so that he could deepen the kiss. Moan after moan spilled into the kiss as Gilbert's mouth was ravished by the lilac-eyed man's experienced tongue, exploring every crevice as if it had not mapped out the wet cavern several times before.

Breaking the kiss, Matthew gave the man panting underneath him a moment to refill his lungs before going back and basically fucking the albino's mouth with his tongue, showing no mercy and giving no chance for rebellion of any sort.

Releasing the Prussian from the kiss once more, the Canadian slowly trailed his tongue down the shivering man until he reached his collarbone. He started sucking and nippy the area, a twinkle of amusement shining in his otherwise lust-filled eyes when Gilbert leaned tilted his neck, giving the man's mouth a larger canvas to cover and fill with the marks, sucking and biting until he was sure each one was going to last for a long time.

He couldn't help but smile when he leaned back, Gilbert was a hot moaning mess and they'd barely even started. He'd have to get Gilbert to try to stop his moans again, or he'd never last. He never did unless _The Box_ got involved, and the thought made him smirk at the possibilities.

He went back up once more to the man's swollen lips, meeting no resistance when he tried to enter the man's mouth once more, relishing in the taste, they'd had pancakes for breakfast and the lingering taste Matthew had not noticed before in his haste had him sucking on the man's tongue, then running it along the albino's upper palette, swallowing every moan that was given to him, and giving a few in return.

Stopping to take a breath, the seductive man leaned up and licked the shell of the quivering man's ear.

"Gilly, you don't want to finish before we even get started, do you?" Gilbert remained quiet, knowing he was not actually meant to speak. The skill of picking up those signs took some time, some pain, and a decent amount of abstinence until he figured it out.

"Let's get started, shall we?"

**To be continued!**

* * *

**Okay, so I already have more of it done, but I want feedback before I even consider posting it. So, review/pm me please! This is my first time writing smut at all, and I wanted it to be seme!Canada, since there are not enough of those in existence (and there never will be)!**

**I don't know how many chapters of this there will be though, but still, I promise not leave y'all hanging ^.^**  
**-ELR**

_Also, as should be obvious, _The Box_ will come into play... and it should be obvious the variety of items it contains._

**Edit: The most valuable for of feedback is reviews, even more so here. Anon them if you want. Feedback, even if it's just flames, I may be able to get something out of them. Advise & Criticize.**


	2. Moan, Don't Speak

**The Secretly Dominant Canadian:  
****Published: October 8th, 2013  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia  
****Word Count: ~1039 (Not counting Author's notes)**

**Chapter 2/?**

* * *

Matthew licked and nipped his way down the albino's neck, stopping at the needy man's collar-bone, all the while massaging the scarlet-eyed man's sides with his hands, as he started heading for the albino's nipples, scarlet-eyes squeezed shut, bracing himself to try to cover any unawesome moans.

He knew that soon Canada's head would go down that short distance to one of his nipples, and then he'd suck and lick it until he was satisfied with the hardness of the bud and had Prussia panting underneath him. While he was using his mouth on one bud, the other would be getting abused by one of the Canadian's hands, which ever was closest to the available bud stopped massaging the whimpering man's sides, stopping around his hips, tracing its way up with seemingly no pattern, so that it could start flicking and-

'When did he stop?' Gilbert thought, eyes opening.

He flushed more when he realized he was turning himself on with the mere thought of what he wanted to have done to him, the Canadian wasn't touching him at all. It didn't help that he felt like he was being devoured by the younger man's eyes. Pale purple eyes taking in every detail of the scene before him, licking his lips.

Canada wasn't sure long he could keep himself restrained, but he wasn't going to give in just yet. He was determined to make it last, especially after he had just seen the albino moaning and squirming without him doing anything. He doubted it would take long to have the albino embarrassed into covering his mouth, and Matthew was looking forward to it.

Prussia wanted to yell at the man through his kiss-bruised lips, wrap his shaking legs around him, jerk him forwards and grind against him, groan at the delicious friction, and then immediately after that the Canadian would fuck him so hard and fast the bed would break.

Which never happened. Well, the bed had broken before, but there was no immediately with Canada, unless Matthew was seriously desperate. Otherwise, he always teased the albino, until he could get anything he wanted from the Prussian beneath him. Which was only after the man had been reduced to the state were his vocabulary was limited to wanton moans and any words he needed to say to get Matthew to actually take him and give him release. Gilbert was unaware that he had closed his eyes, thinking again of everything he wanted the dominant nation to do to him.

There was a rather large problem with his wants though. Most of Gilbert's desires would need _The Box_, and that place was "classified" as the Canadian put it. After Matthew had caught him using the contents of _The Box_ all by himself, Gilbert was unable to move in the morning. _The Box _was officially overseen by the Canadian, and he never left in the same place for long.

'It may be worth the risk to muffle my moans,' Gilbert thought, lust clouding his thoughts, filling him with hope that was unjustified. Especially since it could bring on the wrath of the Canadian. Thoughts of that wrath sent shivers down his spine, whether good or bad he wasn't entirely sure. Every time Gilbert ended up satisfied, but the amount of time Prussia had to wait for release was always torture.

Prussia gave a sound that was a combination of a yelp and a grown as one of his nipples was tweaked. His eyes snapped open and he found himself staring into the calculating eyes of an annoyed Canadian.

"Gil, what am I going to do with you?" Matthew asked, mind working fast. "Maybe I should just do this," Matthew said, pausing to pinch and pull Gilbert's nipples for a few moments, before letting them go, continuing he added "quite often, so that I know you're paying attention."

Gilbert was already trying to shake his head, even though the stinging pain aroused him more, which increased his discomfort for his arousal was still trapped inside his jeans. Before Gilbert got close to finishing the motion, Matthew had leaned down and grazed his teeth over one of the albino's nipples, causing him to moan and try to arch into the touch.

Canada pushed the Prussian back onto the bed, re-pinning him. With that done, he directed all of his attention to the already sensitive and over stimulated nipples, but kept one of his hands pinning the man down.

Engulfing one of the buds into his mouth, he sucked on it, and kept flicking it with his tongue showing no sign of releasing it anytime soon. His free hand snaked up to grasp the other bud, flicking the tip, rolling it or twisting it.

Matthew released the bud from his mouth and remove his hand, after what the Prussian swore was forever, and he would have spoken up about it despite the rules if Canada hadn't stopped, he was just switching.

The sounds escaping the prideful, yet submissive, man's mouth got exponentially more embarrassing with every touch.

The Canadian finally released his mouth, and removed his hand, but instantly after he started to grind down onto the albino. Both of them moaned from the friction, but Gilbert's was muffled because he had his hands covering his mouth.

"Gil, didn't I tell you to not repress your moans?" Canada replied, giving the disheveled man a scolding glare. Gilbert instantly regretted covering his mouth.

"Yes but-"

"So I guess I have no choice then."

"What are-"

"You really need to stop talking," the Canadian growled,

This time Gilbert finally remained wisely silent, wondering what his punishment was going to be this time.

"Here it is!" Matthew had dug withdrawn to search under the bed for something, and Prussia wasn't sure he wanted to know. However, all doubt was removed when he saw what the Canadian brought out with him.

He had brought out _The Box. _

Gilbert released a breath he didn't know he was holding, this was probably good news. Probably. _The Box_ was not always a good surprise, but usually it was. He just had to wait for his Birdie to show what he was going to use.

* * *

**What would you like to see in _The Box? _Review, please D: ~ ****Originally I had lots of lovely ideas for _The Box_ but now, I've basically rewritten the entire story. Even if I don't use it here, assuming this goes well, I'll probably make more, which is why there are some references to past times :3 Though those can just be inferred or they wouldn't be here... but they may actually exist in the future...**

Thanks :3 And again... please review ^_^

-ELR


	3. The Box

**The Secretly Dominant Canadian:  
****Published: October 14th, 2013  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia  
****Word Count: ~1437(Not counting Author's notes)**

**Chapter 3/5**

* * *

The problem was that the albino wasn't good at waiting for pleasure, despite how long he had been in relationship with Canada. Impatient and uncomfortable, he slowly started to move his hand down to the button of his jeans, trying to release his throbbing cock from the straining material, hoping that the blond was too busy to notice. Lady Luck was not on his side, for the Canadian swatted at the pale hand when it was only inches away from its destination.

"What do you think you're doing? The only thing you're allowed to do is beg and moan!" he said, giving Gilbert a glare before returning to _The Box_ his voice only slightly louder than his usual hushed tone.

'When is he finally going to let me cum? Is that too much to ask?' the albino thought, mind skipping several steps ahead. The only vocal response he gave was a pathetic whimpering sound stemming from desperation, because Prussia figured he wasn't suppose to answer. He was using all his willpower to keep his hands still, both scared and turned on by the aggression shown by the Canadian.

Gilbert was abruptly brought out of his thoughts when Canada reached over and slipped a hand into the albinos jeans.

"Nothing underneath? That must be quite uncomfortable. Maybe I should help you with that?"

"P-please!" the plea escaped out of pale lips before the albino could stop it.

"Begging already? You must be close."

The Prussian shook his head, but couldn't prevent the moan that made its way out of his mouth as the Canadian squeezed his cock, cursing himself when the single touch almost forced him over the peak.

"I guess we need to work on your control, and stop trying to silence yourself, you make such lovely sounds and I'd hate to have to punish you even more," the blond responded, lilac eyes sparkling with mischief and amusement as he removed his hand from the albino's pants, gliding it up the Prussian's body to one of the already abused and overly sensitive nubs.

The albino squeaked as one of his nipples got twisted, closing his eyes. Taking advantage of the opportunity, the Canadian took out the three items he wanted from _The Box: _handcuffs, cock ring, and a blindfold. He'd located them almost instantly upon opening it, but he loved watching the Prussian flushed, spread out on the bed, and fidgeting out of pure desperation and lust. Retracting his hand, he put _The Box_ away, making sure to keep the three items out of Prussia's view.

"Don't worry Gil, it's nothing too kinky, you'd like to much."

The Canadian reached over to grab a tube of lube from an end table, showing it to the flushed man, making sure that it was seen by ruby eyes.

"If you behave I'll use lube, if not, I could use spit... or maybe take you dry."

'He'd never take me dry... unless I'm begging for it... But lube would definitely be better than spit...' Gilbert thought, knowing Matthew had no qualms about using spit instead of lube, yet trusting the Canadian to not cause him too much pain. He would like to be able to walk tomorrow, or at least the day after that. Even with lube, Gilbert tended to end up with a limp.

Placing the lube back down, Matthew started to remove the other nation's pants, slowly undoing the button and zipper. Stroking Prussia's member once was all it took for the man to raise his hips, giving Matthew the perfect chance to jerk the annoying material off pale legs, casting it aside.

Gilbert hissed as his cock was exposed to the cold air of the room, precum starting to leak from the tip. The albino was lost in his thoughts as he tried to reach down to satisfy himself, and scarlet-eyes opened in surprise when his hands were suddenly pinned above his head. The lust-filled glare he received from the Canadian sent shivers down his spine, and more blood to his cock, which he would swear was about to explode.

Pinning Gilbert's hands to the bed with one hand, Canada reached over and grabbed the handcuffs and blindfold with the other. Moving the other man around slightly, Matthew managed to cuff Prussia's hands to the headboard, while taking his time with the blindfold, covering the scarlet orbs, but he would swear he could feel a glare. Now that the blindfold and handcuffs were in place, he only had one object left, but that would have to wait.

'Gott verdammt! He needs to _touch me _already.'

"Oh, and Gil, no cumming till I say you can."

Gilbert whined when he heard the new rule, knowing there was no way he was going to last that long. Canada ignored the sound, choosing instead to concentrate on creating a new the trail of bites on Prussia's torso, following a path given to him by the shivering man's muscles.

Positioning himself about his lover's throbbing cock, Matthew smirked, looking forward to teasing the other nation some more, trying to ignore his own erection that was beginning to get painful. Opening his lips he blew softly over the tip before teasing the slit with his tongue, gathering the precum that was already beading out of it and swallowing it. The Prussia groaned, trying to suppress the pooling heat that almost had him begging for release.

Matthew swirled his tongue around the tip a few times before lowering his head more to slowly lick up to the top from the base, flicking the slit a few more times with the tip of his tongue. He stopped, and held his breath, smiling as the Prussian tried to listen for any sign of where he was, senses heightened by the lack of sight.

He wrapped his soft pink lips around the tip of Gilbert erection, forcing the Prussian to put any of his remaining self-control into keeping himself from bucking into the Canadian's mouth, whimpering as the man sucked on it lightly, giving the hot cavern a tighter seal on his cock.

As the dominant nation started to bob his head up and down, taking in a little more each time, sucking harder and putting the talented pink muscle to use, the albino began to rapidly unravel. Usually he would grit his teeth to try to keep himself from reaching orgasm before Canada, but he had to keep it open in order to allow the large variety of sounds to spill unhindered from his lips.

Matthew removed his head again, shedding his shirt before taking Gilbert's entire cock into his mouth at once, a trained gag reflex allowing him to take it all.

Under the blindfold, Prussia's eyes shot open, not expecting the Canadian to suddenly deep throat him. He almost managed to suppress the urge to shove his hips up into the mouth that was driving him crazy, but he still failed, distracted by the fact that he was about to hit the point of his release.

"Birdie... I think... I'm going to..." Gilbert said between pants, right at the brink of orgasm.

Matthew pulled away, he had waited until Gilbert was close to get his revenge for the other nation trying to choke him. It wasn't that he couldn't take it, it's just that he's the one who calls the shots. Clasping the base of Gilbert's member in one hand, Canada successfully prevented the man's release. Using his unoccupied hand, he grabbed the cock ring, sliding it down the hot member that was sticky with precum. He had intended to use the cock ring at some point, but that was more for a second round, since Prussia had quite the libido.

Backing away from the albino, Matthew finally removed his own jeans and boxers, both of which had acquired a wet spot from all the precum. When his member was exposed, he gave a combination of a sigh and a hiss, having kept it contained for far to long as he played with his lover.

A whimper from Gilbert brought Matthew's attention back to his lover. Disregarding the fact that Prussia had a cock ring on, he went back to sucking and lick the member relentlessly.

"Birdie please..." Gilbert groaned, shoving his pride completely aside, giving in to want.

"Please what?" Canada replied, teasing the man even more.

"Please fuck me till I can't move!"

"We'll get there."

"Pl-please Birdie!"

Canada's responded by putting his fingers between Gilbert's quivering lips, the command to suck evident in the action.

* * *

**Right, so Don't Judge Me Badly was the only one to say what she'd like to have used from_ The Box_, so I went with her ideas. Well, I chose to not put France in the box. ****I meant to thank everyone who favored/followed/reviewed, but I fell behind on all three of my stories... So thanks to everyone who favored/followed/reviewed this story, it means a lot ^_^**

******Review please, good or bad. I'd love to know if I'm meeting expectations, please tell me any errors that need to be fixed, I read this over myself but I'm not perfect.  
**  


**Two more chapters till this ends, though as said maybe I'll write more...**

**ELR**


	4. Beg Me For It

**Chapter 4 out of 5: Beg Me for It**  
**Word Count: 1,422  
Published: 11/6/2013  
**

* * *

Prussia took the fingers into his mouth, licking them as lewdly as he could, threading his tongue through the pale fingers, occasionally flicking it over the pads. He was hoping the Canadian would take pity on him and stop the foreplay and just get to it. As his tongue slid around the fingers, he made sure not to swallow, not wanting to lose the saliva and have it take longer, or have the Canadian almost take him dry.

'Not that that would really be a bad thing,' he thought as he wiggled, trying to get whatever friction he could. He felt as though he was going to burst, the cock ring continuing to keep him from the climax he desperately desired.

He closed his eyes under the blindfold, there was no reason to keep them open. He tried to focus on the fingers in his mouth instead of the torturous feather light patterns traced along his cock and the occasional jerk by the Canadian's other hand, releasing the occasional whimper around the fingers when his weak spots got attacked by the skilled hand.

Canada knew he wasn't going to be able to restrain himself much longer as he drank in the site before him, the tousled white hair, sweat coated pale skin, handcuffs slightly biting into the other nation's wrists as they strained against the silver handcuffs, and the black blindfold that was slowly starting to slip down.

Prussia whined, he had accidentally swallowed when Canada jerked his cock hard, stripping Canada's fingers of the saliva he had worked so hard to apply, knowing he would have to start again. He whimpered as the Canadian removed the fingers before he could add more spit to them, wondering if the younger nation meant to take him with such little lubrication, if spit could be called that in the first place.

"I guess I have to do it myself," Matthew said, and the Prussian visibly relaxed. The albino mewed as the Canadian stopped all contact, torturing the nation below him. Prussia could only hear the lewd sounds that came from the Canadian's mouth as the man drenched his own fingers in saliva.

Prussia shook with anticipation when the sounds stopped, not knowing where the fingers were or even his lover's location.

The lilac eyed nation reached down and teased the Prussian's entrance with one of his fingers, making the other country squirm and try to thrust himself down.  
"Please Mattie!"

Prussia gasped from pain and surprise when the Canadian roughly shoved the first finger in all the way, he had not expected his first plea to actually get him what he craved. He wasn't complaining, though it was uncomfortable, yet he couldn't help but revel in the slight stings of pain as the finger was roughly shoved in and out of his ass with no real rhythm.

Canada reached up and untied the blindfold with his spare hand, for even though when it was on it made the picture that much better, he wanted to see the lust and desperation in his partner's scarlet eyes. He paid no mind to where it landed as he threw it to the side.

Prussia's eyelids flickered open when he felt the blindfold removed, wincing slightly at the change in light, closing his eyes again. He slowly became accustomed to the finger thrusting and wiggling around inside of him, the uncomfortable feeling of being stretched was one he was use to.

The Canadian added a second finger before the Prussian was fully ready for it, becoming impatient. Je would have considered taking the other nation dry if he had not wanted to cause his lover too much pain. He smirked as lust-filled red eyes shot open and a moan slipped through pale lips.

The sharp sting of pain sent even more blood to the Prussians throbbing cock, and he would have sworn the cock ring got even smaller. He whined as he tried to thrust back down and get more of the Canadian's fingers inside him, but could not, limited by the handcuffs. He yanked at the handcuffs, trying to break them, even though he knew from experience he would be unable to.

"Stop," Canada told him halfheartedly, as he was getting harder by watching the Prussians struggles. He debated whether he should free the man, but chose to leave the handcuffs on.

Prussia gave the cuffs one last harsh tug, before giving in, accepting the fact that he wasn't going to get free by himself.

Canada chuckled as the albino continued to try to buck down even with the handcuffs. He licked his lips as the Prussians body greedily tried to suck his fingers farther in. Scissoring his two fingers, he made sure to fully prepare the other nation for the third finger, knowing the third tended to hurt the most.

As delicious as the Prussian looked with his hands cuffed to the bed post, Canada still chose to reach over and grab the key from the table next to the bed. He rotated himself sideways so that he could reach the cuffs as well as continue to finger the squirming man. He unlocked Prussia's hands, discarding the handcuffs in the same fashion as the blindfold.

Prussia was glad for his freedom, and immediately began to shove himself down onto the fingers inside of him, trying to pick up the pace. Shifting his hips to try to get the Canadian to hit his prostate, his hands tightly clenched the sheets, twisting the fabric in his hands.

He winced when Canada added a third finger despite the preparation, yet he reveled in the pain. He whined when Canada slowed to crawl, intentionally driving him insane with just three fingers. The albino continued to thrust down, trying to get the fingers farther inside, and take them faster to avoid having to deal with the slower pace. He was partly successful, and was still trying to angle his hips so that Canada would hit his prostate.

Prussia wanted the Canadian's cock, but the fingers at least were progress from all the teasing. His own cock continued to twitch as every touch caused him more delicious pain from the torturous ring that continued to prevent his release, not letting him drown in the pleasure that shook his entire body.

He stopped moving his fingers when he felt he once again found Prussia lost in thought, smirking as the albino continued to grind down onto his hand. The lewd display almost made the Canadian give in.

"Sometimes I'm not even sure you need me to be here," he whispered voice husky with lust. Pleasure-filled red eyes opened and the albino blushed, though he didn't stop. Smirking, he began to roughly thrust his fingers into the Prussian once more, continuing to pick up the pace, curling them slightly, contributing to the effort to find that one spot that would cause the other man to scream out in bliss.

"Please Mattie...,"the Prussian begged, wanting more, the fingers were no longer enough.

"Considering how obedient you've been, you can say whatever you'd like," the Canadian added, pretending to not have heard the other nation's plea. He said it knowing that most of what would be said from would be the other man begging for more.

"Pl-please," Gilbert moaned.

"Please stop? You want to stop?" Matthew asked, knowing what the Prussian really wanted, but he still pinned the Prussian's hips down and removed his fingers, stopping all movement. His self-control was about to disappear, but he wanted to hear those wanton moans for as long as possible before he switched them out for screams.

"Pl-please," the Prussian started, before turning his head to mumble into the mattress, "F-fuck me so hard that I c-can't walk tomorrow!"

The lilac-eyed man released the other albino's hips, only to moved up so that he was next to his lover's ear. "Must I remind you again to look at me when you beg?" he hissed, grabbing the pale chin, forcing the albino to look at him.

Prussia was about to respond when Canada started to grind against him, both of them releasing moans.

"What is it that you want?" Matthew asked, hand still gripping the albino's chin roughly, trying to keep himself from giving in before Gilbert would beg him for it as he continued to grind.

"Please fuck me into the mattress," he yelled, almost unable to say to Canada's eyes what he had been able to tell the mattress, and his face turned a deeper shade of red.

* * *

**Yes! I am still alive, even though it has been a little less than 3 weeks since I updated... Eh, I hope y'all like it. Hopefully it's not to bad, eh?**

**Review please~ **


End file.
